Werewolf Of Peach Creek
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: After Ed get's attacked by a large wolf he starts to feel strange now when the full moon rise's Ed becomes a four legged beast who's only desire is to kill. (rated T for most likely theirs going to be blood)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't any of this Ed Edd N Eddy belong to cartoon network and Danny antonuccie. **

**chapter 1**

It was beautiful Sunday in peach creek and the sun was going and with the Ed's they where working on Eddy's latest scam a bowling game and they where almost done until Edd notice something.

'Hey Eddy where missing some wood for the side's' said Edd

'OH DANG IT I FORGOT TO GET SOME! yelled Eddy

'clam down Eddy we good get some at the junkyard' said Edd

'good idea Ed go get the wood and make sure not to bring a moody cheese again' said Eddy

'okey dookey' said Ed as he ran towards the junkyard.

**later after Ed got the wood**

Ed was walking out of the junkyard with the wood and already it was dark and the full moon was in the sky with lots of stars and while was walking. He didn't know that he was being watch behind him a dark big figure was watching him with it's yellow and soon it started to follow Ed but soon Ed herd a twig snap and Ed turn around.

'Hello any one their' said Ed as he looked into the darkness

then Ed heard a growl

'is it a cute little dog' said Ed

but the growl got more intense and Ed got scared and started to seed walk away. But Ed could here the unknown creature behind him then Ed started running really fast to get away from the animal but suddenly he trip on a tree root and Ed quickly got up and looked behind him and saw nothing their. Thinking that he lost it he was about to walk away when suddenly the creature come's from his side and knocks him down. All Ed all he could see was the beast mouth but soon the beast looks down at him and Ed saw it was a huge wolf. But suddenly the Wolf smacks his face with it's claws then it bite's down on his shoulder's but lucky Ed mange to kick it off and the wolf fell off a random cliff Ed got up and looked at his bite it hurt a lot and then he started walking home.

**their you go the first chapter of werewolf of peach creek but here's the thing wolfs aren't killing machine's they just eat meat for survive but any way's like/review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't any of this Ed Edd N Eddy belong to cartoon network and Danny antonuccie. **

**chapter 2**

**the next mourning **

The Eds where walking to school while Ed was telling Edd and Eddy about what happen to him last night.

'So I was running trough the forest when suddenly I trip and this huge wolf attacked me but I manage to kick it down a cliff' said Ed

'Ed their are no wolf's in peach creek I'm pretty sure you had a bad dream' said Edd

'yah and if you where attacked you would have scars on your face' said Eddy

'but I pretty sure it was real guys' said Ed

'yah sure it was' said Eddy.

Soon the Eds enter the school and went to their lockers. But before Ed could open his locker door he sniffs the air and smells something good and walked up to Rolf's locker then Ed broke the lock and open the locker and looked in the locker and saw meat then he started to eat the meat soon Eddy and Edd ran up to Ed and Eddy pulled him out of the locker.

'YOU IDEOT WHAT ARE YOU DOING! said Eddy

'I'm eating Eddy' said Ed

'guys help me close this locker Rolf will be here any second now' said Edd

'ED BOYS! yelled Rolf as he enter the hallway and notice the scene.

'Hello Rolf' said all three of them

'don't give me those greeting's you will be punish for evading Rolf's meat locker' said Rolf as he get's out a pitch fork

'run away! yelled the eds.

Soon Rolf chased Ed's down the hallway but the eds mange to loose Rolf and by then gym class was starting and today they had to run around the field.

'Alright maggot's listen good and listen carefully you have to run around this field in four laps first one back get's an A the last one gets an F so move' said coach Block.

Soon everyone where finishing their fourth run and Kevin was in the lead

'oh I can see that A now nothing's going to stop me' said Kevin

but suddenly Ed ran past him in great speed and manage to reach first place

'wow the first time ever Ed you get an A' said coach Block.

'yah Ed' said Edd

'alright Ed way to show shovel chin' said Eddy

'yes I feel suddenly alive and fit' said Ed

'okay' said Eddy

'I can't believe I lost to a dork' said Kevin.

Then For the rest of the day Ed has been acting strange like for one he was sometimes been walking on all fours and when he goes to the bathroom he's been peeing with his leg up and at lunch Ed grabbed all the meat that was in the cafeteria and sometimes Ed would start growling at people.

**Later that day**

School was finally over and everyone was heading home.

'man I can't believe that the stupid teacher gave us all this homework' complain Eddy

'oh come now Eddy homework give's us knowledge' said Edd

'yah the knowledge to be board' said Eddy

' well eddy.. wait a second where's Ed' said Edd as he notice Ed was gone

'their he is he over by a bush and he peeing' said Eddy

'yuck that's disgusting' said Edd

'yah, yah come on let's go' said Eddy

soon the Ed's walked off towards the cul-de-sac while unknown to them Rolf was watching them and notice that Ed was acting.

**okay I remade this chapter to make it longer and better so any way's like/review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't any of this Ed Edd N Eddy belong to cartoon network and Danny antonuccie. **

**chapter 3**

**later that night**

Ed was working on his new mobile's that he recently got and he was now coloring it. But outside the full moon was rising into the sky. With Ed he suddenly put his hands on his head and stand up and felt an intense headache then Ed felt pain all over his body. Then Ed looked at his hand and saw in horror that it was stretching up Then Ed feet also stretch up making Ed fall to the floor. Then Felt the pain intense and Ed soon felt hair sprouting all over and then his spine and mussels went up and more sprouted on his shoulder and the hair got bigger until his shirt broke off and revealing Ed's hair covered body. Then Ed looked down and saw his nails grow into claws and Ed's voice grew deeper until he started making growling sounds and his teeth grew into canines and his eye's turn yellow and his ears grew pointy and finally the front of his face stretch into a snout and what was once Ed is now a big and vicious werewolf. Ed soon looked around his room and then he smash's right through his basement window and got into his backyard then Ed howled at the moon then started roaming around the cul-de-sac. Soon Ed found him shelve at Rolfs house and enter into his farm then Ed walked over to the chicken coop and pushed it down and use's his claw to tear open the metal that blocked him. Then he grab a chicken in his mouth and shake it until it was dead then he rip the chicken's head off and started eating it then walked away looking for more victims.

**Meanwhile at the trailer park**

A guy name Greg was putting away the garbage and he was about to back to his trailer until he heard a noise. He looked where it came from and suddenly Ed came out of the darkness and knocks Greg down and tears his throat out the rips him a part and tears and eat's his left arm.

**later at the school**

The janitor was just coming out of the school and was walking to his car. But once he got to his car he heard a growl he turn to left and saw a big furry wolf walking right towards him and it was growling at him.

'dear god' said the janitor

but before he could run Ed tackled him and claw his face the Ed bit down on the neck and rip his throat out and and tore off his leg and ate it then Ed walked away from the teared up body.

**alright their you a awesome werewolf transformation so like/Reveiw.**


	4. Chapter 4

I** don't any of this Ed Edd N Eddy belong to cartoon network and Danny antonuccie. **

**chapter 4**

**the next morning **

Ed woke up and found himself naked in the forest Ed sat up and looked around the forest then Ed turn his head to the left and saw a mauled deer right next horrified at this Ed got up and walked back towards the cul-de-sac and luckily for Ed. It was early morning so much of the kids where still asleep in their beds soon Ed got to his room and put on his cloths and went on his chair to watch one of his movies but before he turn on the TV he notice that one of his shirt's was torn up on the floor then Ed notice that their was a big hole in his wall/ window. But before he could think his doorbell rang Ed looked at the clock and saw it was time for school so he grab his smelly and dirty backpack and went to the front door where Eddy and Edd where waiting.

'good morning Ed' said Edd

'hi Edd' said Ed

'come on let's go so we can get school over with' said Eddy.

**later at the schools parking lot**

The Ed's just got to the parking lot and notice that their where police car's their.

'sweet did a teacher get arrested' said Eddy

'I doubt it Eddy maybe the cops are here making sure that the school has a good security system' said Edd

'yah right a teacher got arrested' said Eddy

'let's just go the bell's about to ring' said Edd.

**later a the classroom**

The Ed's where sitting down in the front row waiting for the teacher to come. Then the teacher come's in and looked at the class in a sad expression.

'class today I got some bad news' said Mr.'s Lusk

'no gravy at the cafeteria' said Ed

'no the janitor been murder' said Mr.'s Lusk

every one then gasp.

'yes he's been rip apart and hid throat was torn out and he's not the only one who's been murder their has been five murder's last night and their all the same who ever this person is he is just a sick lunatic' said Mr.'s Lusk.

'I know on of my chicken's have been rip apart' said Rolf

'oh I'm sorry about that Rolf' said Mr.'s Lusk

'I will get revenge on this person by setting up a trap for them' said Rolf

'good luck with that Rolf now everyone turn to chapter one of your text books because to day where learning about the history of earth and today where going to 1.4 billion years ago when the earth was forming' said Mr.'s Luck

**alright their you go the next chapter and it looks like Rolf is goanna set up a trap like/review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't any of this Ed Edd N Eddy belong to cartoon network and Danny antonuccie. **

**chapter 5**

**later at sunset**

Rolf has just finish setting up his trap for his trap he simply put down a net that's covered by dirt and leave's and in the middle at the net was a dummy that looks like Rolf.

'this shall capture the killer and then I will punish the killer with the pitch fork of justice' said Rolf.

Meanwhile with the Eds

they almost got the bowling ally done all that was left was the sign.

'Alright all we have to do is place the sign down tomorrow and will be ready' said Edd

'alright where going to be rich' said Eddy as they started walking away from the bowling ally.

Soon they where heading home but Ed suddenly stop and notice a box full of butter toast right near the dumpster excited to see it Ed quickly jumped into the box and starts to eat all of them by the time he was done. The full moon was rising into the sky then Ed felt pain again and once again transforms into his wolf shelf. Then Ed walks straights for Rolfs farm and fell for the bait and the net sprang on his left leg tightly and Ed roared in pain and the noise made woke Rolf and Rolf grab his pitchfork and open his back door and saw the werewolf. Rolf quickly closed the door and put some wolvebane near the back door and watched out the window as Ed tears the net with his claws and walked away from Rolf's farm leavening Rolf freighted.

**later at Mr.'s Lusk **

Rolf was telling the class about what he saw last night.

'my fellow friends and person who teaches us everything I have some bad new it appears that a dark course is walking across us. I found out who the killer is' said Rolf

'really who is it' said M.'Lusk

'a werewolf' said Rolf

'werewolf? said everyone

'yes a man or women who becomes a beast when the full moon rise's' said Rolf

'Rolf theirs no such thing as werewolf's' said Mr.'s Lusk

'also werewolf's are romantic and keeps their shirt's off all the time' said Nazz

'you've been reading twilight again' said Kevin

'yah' said Nazz in a dreamily voice

'those books tells lie's about werewolf's all I know werewolf's are murderous killers that can only be killed by a sliver bullet and their aren't romantic unless their in their human form and it's hard to tell which one is the werewolf because he often doesn't remembers the terrible crime's he's done' said Rolf

'got you their Nazz' said Kevin

'alright class enough of this werewolf thing because today where going to talk about the Cambrian explosion' said Mr.'s Lusk

soon they started reading while unaware Ed was getting nervous.

**alright their you go the next chapter so like/review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't any of this Ed Edd N Eddy belong to cartoon network and Danny antonuccie. **

**chapter 6**

**later at Lunch time**

The ed's where sitting at their usual table and Edd notice that Ed was shaking.

'Ed are you okay you seem a little nervous' said Edd

'Edd, Eddy I got a confession to make' said Ed

'for crying out loud Ed theirs no tiny people watching you' said Eddy

'I know this is much worse' said Ed.

'What is it Ed' asked Edd

'I'm the killer' said Ed

'what do you mean Ed' asked Ed

'I'm the werewolf' said Ed

'what?' said Eddy

'I'm a werewolf I've been changing when the moon rise's then I wake up naked in the woods' said Ed

'oh come on Ed your most likely watching two many horror movies' said Eddy.

'But it's true Edd you said their has been no wolfs in peach creek but I get attacked by one' said Ed

'where you going with this Ed' asked Edd

'that wolf must have been a werewolf and it bit me now I'm a werewolf' said Edd.

'Ed it isn't possible for a human being to transform into a wolf when the moon full' said Edd

' but what if it is possible' said Ed

'well if it is possible the bite from the werewolf would probably send some sort of virus and it will quickly spread trough out the body. Then when the full moon rise's the virus get's bigger and attach themselves to the bone's and organs and vain's. First it would make the vain grow hair and make the bones to grow bigger into a wolf like figure and the organs to grow bigger and finally the brain would have to switch into a animal mind that will make the human mind gone and the stomach. Would be bigger will demand food and brain would make the werewolf hunt for blood and that's what it would be like if it where possible' said Edd

then Edd looked at Ed and saw him eating a dog bisect.

'Ed why are you eating a dog bisect' said Edd

'what where you saying Edd' said Ed

'never mind Ed' said Edd

'enough with this werewolf stuff let's get back to something more important are bowling scam when we open it on Saturday here's what we do will put some trash cans and a soccer ball and then will charge them for another round' said Eddy

'well I got to say Eddy this will be your most smartest plan yet' said Edd

'I know that's why i'm the man with the plan' said Eddy.

But then the bell rang

'alright math' said Edd

'oh man' said Eddy

then they left but unaware Rolf was watching them.

'hmm dim Ed boy sure is acting strange' said Rolf.

**later at sunset**

Ed was tying him shelve on his chair when he was done the moon was rising again and Ed felt pain and he transform again. Then Ed try to get out of his restrains but it was to strong for him and he couldn't break free so Ed made growling noise's but it was no use.

**later in the morning **

Ed woke up and was glad to see that he was still in his chair but he was stuck.

Soon Edd and Eddy entered and saw Ed naked and tied up to his chair.

'good lord man put some cloth's on' said Eddy

'I'm gonna get sick' said Eddy

'help me guy I can't get out' said Ed

'okay but please but on some cloth's Ed' said Edd as he and untied him.

**okay their you go another chapter and it look's like Rolf going to find out about Ed until next time like/review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't any of this Ed Edd N Eddy belong to cartoon network and Danny antonuccie. **

**chapter 7**

**later at Friday night**

The peach creek jr high was having football game angst the lemon brooks and since Ed was doing good in sports in the week the coach decided to make him the team leader and Ed was basically was dodging the lemon brooks as they tried to tackle him soon the game was almost over and the lemon brooks decided to cheat.

'okay here's the plan in how where going to cheat Mark and Ben you chase him until I tackle him then will beat him up' said Logan

'Alright lets' do this' said Mark

soon the whistle blew and the timer was only town to ten seconds and Mark and Ben did the plan and Logan got ready to tackle him. When suddenly Ed turned direction and Mark and Ben crashed into Logan and three of them got dizzy and Ed mange to reach the goal and Ed won the game and then everyone started to cheer but before they can pick Ed up. Ed notice that the moon was begging to rise and Ed quickly ran into the school and into the locker room leveeing every one confused. While Logan followed Ed into the locker room and he cracked his fist and got ready to pound him.

'alright kid I'm going to kill you for making a fool out of me' said Logan as he saw Ed on the floor

'get away from me' said Ed as he began to transform.

'oh no you don't your not going trick me' said Logan

'RUN PLEASE RUN! yelled Ed.

Then Logan watched in horror as Ed transform and once it was over Ed looked at him and roared at him and tackled him and tore his neck open. Then Ed started to eat him. Then coach block enter the locker room and saw Ed eating Logan stomach then Ed notice him and roared at him scaring coach block and he ran off with Ed right behind him. Then he ran out of school and closed the doors and blocked it and Ed started to ram it to break out.

'run for lives' every one theirs a monster in there' said block

then the lemon brooks couch walked over to him.

' trying to play a trick again huh blocky' said couch Andrew

'it's no trick theirs some kind of dog in their and he just killed one of your player' said block

'yah right your just trying to scare every one now move out of my way said Andrew

'wait don't get to close the door's about to break' said block

'yah right' said Andrew.

Then Ed smashed right threw the door and bit off Andrew's head off his shoulders and Ed roared at everyone and charged at the stands where everyone was scrambling to get away from him some fell off the stands while others trample each other and Ed tried to bite one but every one dodge. Then looked at the peach creek football team and charged at them. But suddenly Rolf pulled out wolf bane and he showed it to Ed seeing the wolvebane Ed retreated and left the football field and left towards the cul-de-sac.

'See I told you it was a werewolf oh but you said it was a human killer' said Rolf

'okay Rolf your right' said Kevin

'Now I can end this killer by killing it' said Rolf as he suddenly pulled out a gun and loaded three sliver bullets into the gun then Rolf ran to where Ed went.

'Eddy you don't think that was Ed' said Edd

'I think it was Ed' said Eddy

'if so we got to Rolf come on' said Edd

'right behind you' said Eddy.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't any of this Ed Edd N Eddy belong to cartoon network and Danny antonuccie. **

**chapter 8**

Soon Edd and Eddy went to where Ed went and soon found them shelf's at the old abandon house.

'Aw great out of all the place's Lumpy had to choose this place to go' said Eddy

'come on Eddy I can see Rolf already in there' said Edd

then Edd and Eddy enter the dark house and ran into Rolf

'Ed boy's what are you doing here' said Rolf

'I'm sorry Rolf but we can't let you kill are friend' said Edd

'he is not your friend anymore he is a monster' said Rolf

'but Rolf haven't you ever heard of don't judge a book from it's cover' said Edd

'Rolf as no time for book cover's I must slay the beast' said Rolf.

But then they heard growling and Rolf looked to his right and before he can do anything Ed tackled him and rip his stomach open and tore out his heart in his strong jaws. Then Ed notice Edd and Eddy and growled at them and walked right at them while showing them his bloody sharp teeth.

'Gulp' now Ed please remember that it's us your friends' said Edd as he tried to get Ed to remember but Ed just kept walking towards them

'let's get out of here' said Eddy as he grab Edd and ran down the hall with Ed close behind them.

Then they ran into a living room and Eddy closed the door and locked it and Ed started ramming it.

'nice idea shock head following Ed in here' said Edd

'well I didn't have the idea of running down a hallway instead of just simply running out the front door' said Edd

'wait why is it quite' said Eddy as the noise of Ed ramming into the door suddenly stop and Edd and Eddy waited until suddenly the wall beside them collapse and saw Ed enter and Ed roared at them and Eddy and Edd immdetitly ran out the room. Until they got to a library with no exist.

'what do we do shock head' said Edd

'hide said Edd

then both Edd and Eddy hid then Ed enter the library and looked around then Ed started sniffing the air and walked where Edd was hiding then smashed the vase where Edd was hiding and was about to rip his heart out until a book was thrown at his head feeling it Ed looked and saw Eddy their with a gun.

'hey lumpy bang' said Eddy

then Eddy fired the gun at Ed and a silver bullet went right into his chest and Ed roared in pain until he collapse onto the floor and died then Ed changed back into his human form and Edd looked at Eddy.

'Eddy why did you do that' said Edd

'um because Ed was about to rip you apart' said Eddy

'well you didn't have to shoot him' said Edd

'what's the big deal' said Eddy

'the fans their going to go insane about you killing Ed' said Edd

'oh opps' said Eddy

'yah now where going to have a lot of hate mail' said Edd

'wait I got an idea' said Eddy

then Eddy grab the scrip and wrote some thing's into it and Ed suddenly appeared as a ghost.

'Hiya guy's I'm back as a ghost' said Ed

'a ghost you turn Ed into a ghost' said Edd

'hey it's to keep the fan's happy' said Eddy

'good point' said Edd

'now come on let's go I got an idea for are bowling ally scam' said Eddy.

**later at the bowling ally**

The Kids where playing and it was Kevin turn.

'alright I'm going to beat all you loser's' said Kevin

suddenly Ed appeared in front of him and scared Kevin so bad that he peed his pants.

'all man' said Kevin

Then Kevin left and Eddy smirked

'what a happy ending' said Eddy

**alright theirs the ending of the story oh and want to know what Ed looks like in his werewolf form well he looks like the American werewolf in London wolf but so anyway if you liked it like/review.**


End file.
